Utopia With Rose
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Next in the 'With Rose' series, please review. Bubblez is doing the next one :D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything OK? Now stop wasting your time reading this and read the fic instead :D...and don't forget to review

**A/N: **The next in the With Rose series :D, next one will be by Bubblez so look out for it later on. Please review. This one is also shorter than the others so I apologize.

Also...I apologize for how late this is...i'm away for the week and on the way up, i realised i'd forgotten my memory stick so my dad had to email me the document, and i've only just gotten it so i'm really really sorry, don't hit me! hides

* * *

"Cardiff!" The Doctor exclaimed to Rose. She looked up from what she was reading and shot him a grin.  
"Cardiff?" She asked excitedly, a thoughtful look coming over her face as she remembered their last trip to Cardiff.

"See, I promised you a trip to Cardiff...not a big trip though, should only take 20 seconds, we need to refuel" A frown appeared on his face "Hmmm the rifts been active" Rose looked at him surprised  
"What?"  
"The rift, it's been active... Rose, hold down the worm-hole thingy lever" As she went to do it, the Doctor turned towards the monitor and received a shock. Jack was running full pelt towards them. He heard Rose make her way over so he quickly pulled the last lever and they set off into the vortex, he had always known Jack was alive somewhere. Suddenly there was an almighty crash and they were both thrown to the floor. The Doctor grabbed the console and stared incredulously at the monitor, sparks were flying everywhere from the console.

"We're accelerating" he told a stunned Rose, who was gripping the chair for support "The year 1 billion... 5 billion... 5 trillion... 50 trillion, what? The year 100 trillion that's impossible." Rose looked at him, speechless. The Doctor met her eyes, confusion and worry evident in his eyes.  
"We're going to the end of the universe"

Meanwhile, clinging onto the outside of the TARDIS as it hurtled through the vortex, Jack was shouting at the top of his voice

"DOOOCCCTOOOOOOOORRRRRR!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh. My. God!" Rose pulled a bubbling jar out of Jacks bag and squinted inside it. "It's a hand" She voiced the obvious as the Doctor made his way over.

"Jack, why have you got a hand, in a jar, in your bag?" Rose asked him incredulously. The Doctors face cracked a huge grin. "That isn't just any old hand Rose, that's my hand" He told a perplexed Rose. Her face grew into one of recognition as she remembered the swordfight. Chantho, meanwhile, was quite confused.

"Chan, I don't understand...is this some sort of ritual for your people, tho?"

"It's your hand?! Jack, how on Earth did you get that?" Rose asked Jack, who was standing there with an amused look on his face. He shrugged in reply. "I told you I had a Doctor detector" Rose just laughed out loud as the Doctor examined it. "Remember when I lost this Rose?" he asked her reminiscently. She sobered up quickly, remembering the shock of seeing him change his face so abruptly and then having to face the Sycorax.

"Too well" she replied.

"What species are you?" Professor Yana asked, amazed and curious; The Doctor sat back and looked the professor in the eye.

"Time Lord, last of." A look of confusion passed over his and Chantho's face. "Heard of them?" The professor shook his head slightly, while the Doctor looked amazed. "Nothing? A legend? Myth?" The professor continued to look bewildered as the Doctor sat back again looking ridiculed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to jumpstart it." Jack told them as he grabbed two live cables, both crackling with electricity, and thrust them together. Rose clapped a hand over her mouth in shock as volt after volt of electricity went through him. After what seemed like ages, he let go and collapsed to the floor, quite dead. Rose rushed over and dropped down next to him, quickly preparing to give him mouth to mouth and try to revive him. The Doctor walked over to where they were, watching Rose bemusedly. Professor Yana looked on sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" he said as Rose lowered her mouth to Jacks and gave him the first breath. The Doctor felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched her, and he stupidly half wished that he had never taught her first aid, before he told himself that he was being stupid. He watched as Rose gave him another breath, until he suddenly remembered that Jack was immortal.

"Rose, leave him" He bent down and gently lifted her away. She struggled slightly "You've gotta let me try" she said, still trying to struggle against him. He turned her face towards his and looked at her intently. "Leave him" he repeated, a grin suddenly creeping across his face "Now where's mine?" he joked, faking a pout. Rose couldn't help but smile as she pressed her lips to his in a swift kiss before the Doctor turned serious again.

"Now it looks to me..." he said to the professor "...that you have a room which no man can enter without dieing" Professor Yana nodded

"Well..." The Doctor started as Jack suddenly came back to life gasping for breath. "...I think I've got just the man" he finished as the professor and Rose stared at Jack surprised. Jack, meanwhile, looked confused.

"Was someone kissing me?"

* * *

**Now, I'm really not happy with this, I know its not as good as the others, sorry but please review. As you probably know by now, Bubblez is doing the next one, so watch out for it :).**


End file.
